Various fishing bobs and hook setting devices have been heretofore available but have not been completely satisfactory in operation or in complexity of construction. Spring devices to provide a sudden jerk for a hook setting operation have been utilized but a relatively complex and expensive product results. Other hook setting devices have failed to meet wide-spread commercial acceptance due to lack of durability and dependability in use, complexity of construction and resulting high cost of manufacture.